Number XII: The Savage Nymph
by iAMwhatIamK
Summary: What kind of life causes someone to become so evil? So bent on hurting others and witnessing their pain? So sadistic that everyone hates them? What is it that created Larxene?
1. La douleur de rêves: Part 1

**La douleur de rêves: Part 1**

**A/N: While watching Chain of Memories online, I released something: most everyone hates Larxene. Me, I wonder what causes a person to get so much amusement out of others pain and what must have happened to make her how she is. The first part of her story, La douleur de rêves (The Pain of Dreams) reflects on her early years, roughly 2-6 years old.**

**Warning: Contains innuendos to sexual abuse, prostitution, and some physical abuse.**

My eyes snap open. This is where my heart would be racing. I'd be short of breath, maybe even trying to hold back tears. That is, of course, if I could feel anything. That's what's weird about not having a heart; you can't feel anything. I sit up on the side of my bed, running my hand through my hair. It was all so real. I wish I remembered what it was like, to feel, like the girl in my dreams. But if you can feel, you can also get hurt. No weakness is allowed. Don't let it have any part of you.

I look back on the dream. I remember all that happened, in vivid detail. I see it all the time. It always starts the same way. The same thing over and over. So I can't ever forget. Why can't I push it out of my mind?

"That's not you anymore," I whisper. "You're better than that." Do I really believe that though? Can I really leave those lives behind?

* * *

It always starts with her, that girl that was me so long ago. I barely connect with her anymore, but the wounds still sting sometimes.

The dream always starts the same way. A little girl sits on the floor, playing with a rag doll. Mommy sits in a corner, folding clothes. The room is cold; the girl's tiny fingers hint the color blue. She moves in closer to the poor excuse for a fire. The door opens. A dark figure fills it. "Daddy!" The girl runs toward the man. He holds up his hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"Not now." He looks tired. Beaten down, the girl turns and goes back to her doll. Short, brown hair falls in her face, covering her cyan eyes. The man gets himself some food. It's cold; he says something under his breath, a bad word. Mommy does nothing. Silence.

"Into bed now, little one." Some warmth comes from the sheets, but not enough. Mommy coughs…hard…on the other side of the curtain. Voices whisper on the other side.

"Why do you treat her like that?"

"Why does it have to act like that?"

"She loves you. She misses you. Why do you push her away?"

"You can't expect me to do EVERYTHING. I'll be leaving again soon, anyway. It's better if I…she doesn't feel anything when I leave."

"You're leaving again? You just got back!" Cough.

"I can't help it."

More coughing. It's getting worse.

"Will you stop that coughing!? Do you want it to hear?"

"SHE has a name, you now! And all she wants is for her father to love her!"

Flesh hits flesh. The girl pulls the doll tighter to her chest. She will keep away the demons.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Silence. Small, quiet cries. "I don't have to take this."

Door opens. The man is gone. He's walked out, out of our… I mean, their… lives.

Mommy cries for days. She sits on the bed, rocking herself. "I loved him. I really did. Why me?" The girl sits nearby. They don't have any money to get food. Mommy has men come to the house every night. She hides the girl so no one will see her. Mommy gets money and they're fine for a short time. Mommy gets sicker. Her cough gets worse and worse. The men stop coming. Soon, she can't leave the bed. A monster lives inside the girl. It threatens to eat her if she doesn't feed it. She can't leave Mommy. Many black nights and dark days. Lots of sleep. The house is silent. The door opens and light comes in. A man enters the house. He says words to Mommy. She doesn't answer. He places his hand on her neck. His head drops and turns to leave. He sees m…the girl.

He walks closer. His warm hand presses on her neck. Shock fills his eyes. "Sweetie, can you hear me?" She struggles to move her head. Strong arms pick her up. It's time to leave Mommy. She left too, just like the man.

* * *

The girl gets put with a young family that takes care of her for a short while. They love her…something she's never really experienced before. Then they took her away from them…something about them not being able to take care of her well enough because they didn't have enough money.

Journey from family to family. "She doesn't fit." "She doesn't belong here." Onto the next one.

Some of them do things to m…her. Terrible things, things no one should ever have to experience. Her body is abused and used; she's an object. Not human. She doesn't deserve respect…or love.

She had enough of it. When one of the men comes for her, she fights back. He eventually gives up…she isn't worth the effort, and she's out on the street. The child services pick her up again, but they hold on to her this time. She can help with catching the creeps, and apparently she has an uncle that will be able to take care of her soon. They send her to his world, a place called RadiantGarden. They wash their hands of her and leave her with another stranger, one who's never around. Lots of time to herself.

She sits on a sidewalk, back against a building. Warm bricks, a nice breeze carries the smell of flowers; she's thinking. Her heart hurts. Why does no one want me? she thinks. Why does no one care?

A man walks by. He works at the castle. His face looks toward her. "Hey kid, what you doing?"

"Thinking"

"Really." He kneels down to reach her level. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"That's a lot of tears over nothing." She wipes her face, her eyes still red. "You can tell me. I might be able to help."

She hesitates, for a minute. "No one wants me. It hurts my feelings." At least, that's part of it. He doesn't need to know the rest of it.

"So act like you don't have any." She stares up into his eyes, confused. "If you don't have feelings, no one can hurt you. You don't want people to see that you are broken down. It's weakness, and people will hurt you more when you're weak. No feelings, no weakness, no hurt."

"Does it work?"

"It sure does. Just make sure you stay strong. Don't let the emotions take hold or get any part of you."

"Braig," a voice calls off in the distance. "Where are you? You have guard duty."

"See you around, kid. Remember what I said." He leaves too.

But the words stay. They will become a creed, a way of life. They set themselves up, deep inside her heart until they build a wall to protect her. But even the greatest walls have weak spots.


	2. La douleur de rêves: Part 2

**La douleur de rêves: Part 2**

**A/N: Just to clear up possible confusion, Luka IS Larxene. Also, some of my original characters (OCs) start to come in in this chapter. If you'd like to know more about them, shoot me a meesage. Age range for this story: 6 or 7 to 10.**

**Warning: Contains children handling weapons and self mutilation (cutting).**

They told her sweet little girls don't fight. Why do I have to be a sweet little girl? she thought. She can practically take care of herself now. Good news for her uncle, since he's never home. "I have to train, Luka." That's all he ever tells her. Not like she ever cared.

She is in one of the courtyard gardens near the castle. In her hands, she holds the key to her rebellion- homemade knives: sticks with precision sharpened rock blades. The most they can do is cut flesh, but that is enough; enough to shut up those that challenge her. She practices hitting targets, throwing the knives at a burlap bag holding a new tree for the garden. She misses a lot. Frustration builds in her blood, raising its normal fiery temperature.

"What are you doing, sweetie?"

She spins around, accidently letting go over a knife in the process. White, poised hands clap closed on the weapon, stopping the movement. A beautiful woman, early twenties, looks at her. The woman has deep ocean eyes, navy blue you can drown in. Her hair is an enchanting red, like fire. She looks over the knife. "You have good aim."

"No I don't," Luka says, looking at the other knives near the burlap. She turns back to face the woman and lowers her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, sweetie. No harm done. I do have a question, though. What is a little girl like you doing learning to fight with knives?"

She looks up into the navy pools. "Why not?" she says, crossing her arms. "Why can't I learn how to fight?"

"Don't get so protective. I'm all for girls learning how to fight," she says, handing back the knife. "With proper instruction, of course," she smiles. "Mind if I help you out?"

Luka looks her over. The woman is dressed in a pretty turquoise and gold dress; the only hint that she might know anything about fighting is the light leather gauntlets on her arms. "Are you any good with knives?" she asks, giving her a look of disbelief.

The woman smiles as she takes the knife, turns around, begins to walk away, and without warning, throws it. A current of air rushes by Luka's face, as the knife passes inches from it. A quiet thud sounds behind her. Luka turns to see the knife has struck the plant bag perfectly center. "Is that a good enough answer?" the woman asks. Luka can't react. The woman laughs; it's like water over rocks. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm Hikari, by the way."

The girl turns and shakes her hand. "Luka."

* * *

Even though she still lived with her uncle, Hikari became Luka's family. The woman cared for her like her own flesh and blood; she even let the girl call her aunt. Just like she had promised, Hikari taught her how to fight. She had been part of the army, shortly before getting married. Her husband was on a long trip and wouldn't be home for a while. The two became close, giving one another a reason to wake up. Once again, Luka felt wanted and loved.

Hikari's husband returned soon enough, and fell in love with the girl his wife had taken under her wing. Soon, the couple was expecting their own child. Luka hoped with all her heart that this family would take her from her uncle and adopt her. She would be a big help when the baby came and would help out in every way possible. However, the wish was never granted. Hikari had a beautiful baby girl, a spitting image of her mother. Luka helped out with the little girl whenever she could, spending as much time with this family as possible.

Despite her new energy for life, Hikari still worried for the girl. It was in her eyes; so much pain in someone so young. While Luka was willing to spend time with her "family", spending time with other kids or people didn't happen. She had a hard time building relationships with men…or with anyone in that case.

"Luka."

"Yes, Aunt Kari."

"Why don't you play with the other kids?"

Luka lowered her head. She trusted Hikari; the woman was the only one she trusted enough to peek into her life. "I'm worried they won't understand me. No one understands what I've gone through."

Hikari looked the girl in the eyes. "How do you expect people to understand you if you keep them out with walls? Why don't you try talking to somebody, sweetie? That might help."

She turns her face away. The man's words echo inside. "If you act like you have no feelings, no one can hurt you." Walls keep the feeling out. Only Hikari can get near enough. She loves m…you. The thoughts rush through the girl's mind. "Ok, I'll try to let others in," she lies. Hikari's satisfied. Continue on with life.

* * *

The thing about life is that nothing is guaranteed. You don't know if you're going to have a tomorrow. I…Luka should have learned that a long time ago, but she didn't. Hikari dies and her husband disappears, leaving their daughter and her behind. Pain sets in. Try to fix the walls, but it's so hard when tears are making you blind. Never again, she swears. I will never let anything touch me again. No more pain.

People start to treat her different. Keep your distance. If you get to close, you might get hurt. Eyes are cold like ice, blood burns like fire.

The daughter disappears next. No one knows where she went. Four years old, she had gone to pick flowers and never came home.

Danger comes. Town looks like a war zone. People are dying, creatures are killing them. We can't fight back much longer. Someone grabs me…Luka and runs. Lifts her up and puts her in a ship. More people get in, mostly kids and women. Screams fill the air. She sits in a corner, hands over her ears. It's a living nightmare. Close your eyes; maybe it will all go away. It doesn't.

The ship takes off. Air can't get in. The pain and hurt are strangling her. The darkness is coming closer. I…she wants to scream, but the air won't move. Crawl deeper into the corner. Walls are closing in; they are falling in all around.

Something sharp stabs her stomach. Looking down, she sees one of her knives. She picks it up to fight back the darkness, but stops. Deep red blood seeps from the wound; the sight of it is calming. She lifts more of her shirt to reveal more of her stomach. She presses the blade to her flesh and cuts. She bites her lip to keep from crying out. Blood starts to pour over the blade and the calm begins to set in. She presses her hand to the cut and lets the blood cover her palm and seep through her fingers. This could work, she thinks.

That was the day Luka died…she bled out on the ship. Someone new took her place. Someone stronger, someone who wouldn't make the same mistakes…or so I thought.

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far. Thanks for reading.**


	3. La douleur de rêves: Part 3

**La douleur de rêves: Part 3**

**A/N: Age range is 10 or 11- 17. Just a side note, some of you might start hating me soon. Sorry.**

**Warning: Contains references to cutting, children handling weapons, blood, and a fight scene.**

A new home. Two women start a children's home for the newly orphaned. Luka goes to live here. She doesn't think of it as home; it's a prison. She can't live by herself yet, so this will have to do.

The other girls in her room stare at the blood stained t-shirt she's wearing. She screams at them to back off. No one understands what it's like. They don't bother her anymore.

Luka can't be her name anymore. Luka died. It's time for a change- a new name. Raelne. That's Rae, like a sun ray, like Hikari, and Lynn. No one gets it right. If you mess up the name, you will pay. People relearn quickly. Long brown hair gets cropped and goes blonde. The only thing that stays is the cyan eyes.

A baby is found. No one has any idea where she came from; it's a mystery. Mystery…it becomes her name. They put her in Raelne's room. A smelly, noisy, annoying baby. Worst of all, the baby starts to like her the most. No, don't let it mess with you. No feelings, no weakness. She tries to listen to the voice, but something keeps her from acting on the command. This small kid does something no one has been able to do; she overcomes the wall. Mystery takes a part of my…her heart.

* * *

Myst was found at about a year old. She's almost six now. Raelne is almost 16, the age of freedom. Once she reaches it, she's out of there. She grabs some of her belongings and stuffs them into her backpack. The little girl sits on her bed, watching.

"Rae," (she's the only one who can call her that) "what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving for the night."

"Why?"

"I have to meet up with some people. I have to find someplace I can live soon."

"Why can't you wait until morning? You know the monsters come out at night."

"You know those are just stories," she lies. "They keep kids from running off."

"Some help it did for you."

She looks at the little girl. So much attitude for a little thing; she got that from you, her mind says. "Myst, listen. You can't tell anyone I'm planning on leaving. That would make me very angry. I know you want to protect me, but I can take care of myself." She pulls out a knife and shows her. "See, I can fight those monsters."

Tiny fingers touch the blade. A shiver runs through her blood. What am I doing? What am I teaching her? Way to kill the innocence. The fresh cuts on her body utter some of their pain. Would Myst ever do that to herself? Shut up, her brain screams. The thoughts stop.

"Who will protect me?" the tiny one says. Looking at her, I…Raelne remembers Hikari's daughter. Sure, red hair is now midnight black, and eyes are aqua rather than bluish-purple, but the look is the same. Tears gather in the corner of those eyes. Wipe them away.

"I will. I'll die before I let those things take you from me. Nothing will ever change that."

Myst wraps her arms around the bigger girl's neck. Raelne hugs back awkwardly before she stands up and steps out the window. Quietly walk over the roof. Drop into the street. Walk away from that life.

* * *

Living on her own was harder than she thought. Food was hard to come by and money even more so. Despite this, Raelne refused all forms of charity: no food giveaways, no money donations, nothing. She had to earn her right to live. Trash bins behind some groceries and restaurants had food, and money could be earned in fights in some of the backstreets or by running errands. When times were really hard, Mystery would bring her food. For months, she lived like that…and then she met them.

She had been coming from a market in town, the pack on her back full of a week's provisions. Things were good. Sitar music floated on the air; a boy played it in the square to earn money a couple times a week. He played very well, but Raelne hated the sound of the instrument. She picks up her pace to escape the noise. Rounding a corner, she collides with a man she's seen in the arena before. A string of obscenities come from his mouth as she stands and goes to leave. He grabs her foot and she falls to the ground. "Did I say you could leave?" he hisses. Raelne swings her other foot around and hits him in the jaw. The man cries out and she stands and begins to run. Through the door to the second district, hide your pack, hide to fight. The man burst through the door. She draws her knives and the fight begins. The two fighters are lost in the madness; the air echoes with the sound of knives meeting a dagger, the scent of sweat and blood merge together. Raelne jumps back to go in for another attack. The man sees this and dives for her. Raelne screams as his dagger rips her midsection. The pain is far worse than the cutting has ever caused. He stands over her with a sadistic grin on his face. "That will teach you," he sneers. Her blood temperature hits breaking point. As he turns, she throws a knife; he cries out as it cuts dangerously close to his eye. He raises his dagger to kill. A voice comes from the other side of the door. The man's eyes dart from Raelne, to the door, and back. It isn't worth it; he runs from the scene.

Raelne lets a sigh of relief escape her; she winces at the pain it brings to her midsection. So much blood, she thinks to herself. The cut isn't too deep, but the wound is serious.

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice asks. Raelne looks up and sees the boy that plays sitar. He looks like a hippy with his tangled dirty-blonde hair and his ratty clothes hang on his skinny body. His cyan eyes are the only attractive part about him. Those eyes grow wide as he looks at her and the amount of blood.

"I'm fine," she says as she struggles to stand.

"I highly doubt that," he replies, putting out his hand to help her. She refuses his help, stands, and leans against the wall, holding her stomach. "That doesn't look too good. You need to go see someone."

"No," she snaps at him. There is still fire in her, but it's fading fast. "I'm fine." She takes slow steps over to the crate she hid her things in. As she walks, a trail of blood is left in her stead. Push aside the top, reach in and grab the bag. Was it always this heavy? "I don't need any help," she utters. The world is growing dark. She feels herself falling into it.

* * *

The air reeks of incense; Raelne opens her eyes and finds herself in a darken room. Panic hits her and she tries to escape. She tries to move, but the pain is too great. She bites her lip to keep from screaming.

"Relax," a voice says in the dim room. "You're fine; nothing is going to hurt you." Raelne searches the room for the source of the voice. At a small table against the far wall, a young woman stands holding a bottle in her hand. "Here," she says, handing the bottle to her. "Drink this." Everything about this woman is intense: most of her hair is buzzed and dyed red, with a jetty mohawk that's put to one side which falls to her shoulder; her eyes are the color of fire; a tattoo of a raven in flight with its wing tips on fire is on her neck. "Stop staring and drink the stupid thing," she barks. Surprised by the change of manner, Raelne obeys. The drink tastes bitter at first, but turns sweet as it goes down her throat. After she finishes, the woman takes away the empty bottle.

"Where am I?" Raelne asks.

"You're at my home in the fifth district. You've been here since you were in that fight, five days ago."

"Five days!" Panic starts to set in again. What must Myst be thinking? "How did I end up here?"

"My brother brought you, said you refused to go see a real doctor and I'm the next best thing."

"Your brother? You don't mean sitar boy, do you?"

The woman laughs. "Yes, that's him. His name is Edym (E dim)."

A thought comes to Raelne's mind. "Could you have him do something for me? There's someone I need to get word to that I'm alright."

She nods, writes down the info, and goes to leave. "Oh, and one more thing; I've removed everything from this room you could possibly cut yourself with, but I can see you're a smart girl. If you do find a way around me, I've recorded every cut on you. I find any new ones, and girl, you DON'T want to know what I'll do."

She tries to hide, slightly embarrassed. "What's your name?" she asks, trying to change the subject.

"I won't tell you my real name. Most everyone calls me Carrion, though. I'll make sure my brother delivers the message. Sleep tight."

* * *

Waiting in the dark. The door opens and a raggedy haired head peeks in. "Hey," he whispers, kinda like a five year old. "You awake?"

"What do you think? I've slept for the past five days and I've got a cut that gives me constant pain. Yep, I'm a regular sleeping beauty."

He enters the room like a scared puppy. "Well, I have some good news for you; that little girl knows your okay now." She props herself up, despite the pain, to get a better look at him. "She asked if she could come see you. I decided against it."

Lay back down. "Well, at least you aren't a complete idiot."

Silence. "I'm Edym, by the…"

"I know; your sister told me." More silence…then sitar music. She grits her teeth. "Hey, could you stop?!"

"Sorry, I thought it might help you sleep."

"Well, you were wrong."

"But I know one that might work." She goes to protest, but a soft melody floats through the air. It's probably the most beautiful sound she's ever heard. She listens to the gentle sitar until sleep takes her over.

**A/N: Let me know what you think; I value your opinions. Also, I may start asking for suggestions soon. Keep your eyes open.**


	4. La douleur de rêves: Part 4

**La douleur de rêves: Part 4**

**A/N: So I had a ton of fun writing this part, coming up with situations to put Raelne in. Age range is 18 and this happens over many months. Hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: Contains fight/death scenes, blood, a suicide attempt, and some skin. The last part gets kinda dark. You've been warned.**

Raelne bites her lips to keep from screaming; the pain of removing the gauze was dizzying. "Hold still, will you," Carrion barked, removing the last of the bandage. Three weeks have pasted since the fight, and true to her word, Carrion had made Raelne's life miserable after she found cuts from a piece of wire the girl had found. With that past, now came the part of keeping away infection. Carrion covers the stomach wounds with some type of balm and begins wrapping them again. "One more week, and then you can start walking around more."

"A whole 'nother week!" Raelne screams, thumping down on the bed. "This is torture! I'm going mad! And if I have to listen to much more of your brother practicing, I'm going to go on rampage."

"I heard that," a voice says somewhere in the house.

"Don't worry," the older girl says calmly. "It will be over before you know it. After that, I'd like you to stay here with us so I can finish monitoring you so no infections happen." Raelne stares at the girl and formulates an argument; Carrion raises her hand to silence her before she can begin. "I know you want to hightail it out of here, but that can't happen just yet. Look on the bright side: if you stay here, you get free food, a warm bed, everything you could want."

"Yeah," Raelne says under her breath. "Everything but peace and quiet."

Carrion lets out a frustrated sigh. "Look, if you're going to be that way, there's a spot at the indoor gardens, a balcony, that's plenty secluded for you. Go hang out there. And if you behave yourself over the next few days, I might even let you go into town with Edym. So stop your griping and get over yourself!" She slams the door behind her, leaving m…Raelne to mend the wounds the truth left behind.

* * *

True to her word, Carrion allowed Raelne to go into town with Edym after the week had past. For the first time in close to a month, I…she got to see Myst again; the little girl cried over the reunion. Unfortunately, most of the times they were in town, the small girl was busy with school or some other activity, leaving Raelne searching for ways to stay busy while Edym played sitar. Still not wanting to take in any form of charity, she began to work small jobs to earn a bit of money which she gave to the brother and sister pair. Overtime, Edym and Raelne develop a kind of relationship; still more hate/love, but it was something at least.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" the musician asks. Raelne shrugs her shoulders; even if she says no, the boy will probably still ask. "Why do you hate us?"

Not what she was expecting; she stops dead in her tracks and looks the boy in the face. "Explain," she hisses.

"See…" he whines. "Just like that. You treat us like we have a disease or something, and if you get to close, you'll catch it."

Raelne's mind spins. For being a dimwit, this guy had almost figured her out in a few weeks. That was dangerous. "It's nothing…leave it at that." Reinforce the defenses. No one gets past the walls.

* * *

"Hey Raelne," Carrion calls out as she gathers various items and stuffs them into her bag. "Could you do me a favor?" Cyan eyes peek out from behind the pages of a book she's reading. "Would you please cut Edym's hair please?"

She might has well asked if she'd cut her own throat. "What?!"

"Look, it needs to be done, he refuses to do it, I'm leaving, and you know a thing or two about razor blades?"

This girl knew just how to cut with her words. "Do you trust me to?"

"Look, you and I both know I monitor your cuts. I think you have enough control that you won't revert long enough to give my brother a hair cut." She stares at her watch. "I'm late…the scissors and razor are on the bathroom counter, Edym's in his room," and with that, she's gone.

Like a lamb to the slaughter, Raelne climbs the stairs. Sure enough, there's the tools needed for the job. She picks up the scissors; the blades feel cool and familiar in her hand. Part of her brain screams for her to cut, to let some of the pain out. She picks up the blades…and walks towards the musician's den.

Edym looks up, sees the blades in her hands, and tries to escape. Raelne kicks him in the stomach, causing him to fly backward onto his bed, and holds him there. "Listen here, buddy," she barks. "I know physical combat and how to use knives; don't make it so I have to use either." Edym looks up at her, puppy dog eyes at the ready, and sits up on the edge of his bed. Raelne grabs a dirty towel from the floor, lays it out behind him, and kneels on the bed.

"Can you get another towel? Otherwise, some of the hair will go down my shirt."

"Not my problem," she answers, focusing more on the rat's nest in front of her. Edym wraps his arms around himself, pulls off his shirt, and throws it on the floor. Ok then, Raelne thinks to herself, looking at his bare back. Time to get to work.

She gets the razor close to his head and cuts off one of the ratty locks. "What are you doing?!"

"Look," she says, perturbed she even has to do this. "Your hair is a lost cause. It'd be better to just start over." Another lock gets cut, and another. Edym complains every now and again, whimpering in between. In the end, the long mess of hair is reduced to a military style cut with a bit of feathery blonde on top. "All right, turn around and let me see." The new look has added years to his face; he even sort of looked attractive. "Alright," Raelne says, turning her focus away from the beautiful, shirtless boy and on to cleaning the mess. "Go see if you like it." He looks in the mirror, runs his fingers through what's left, and just stares. "Well…"

"It's short." Obviously. A moment of silence. "I kind of like it."

"Really," making no effort to hide the disbelief. "I thought you'd hate it. Have to admit though, it makes you look older."

"Well, yeah, I guess…" he says, laughing nervously. "I mean, I am twenty now. Guess I'd better start looking it." Raelne stops in shock. TWENTY?! She'd placed the kid as younger than her, not two years older. "Is something wrong?" He must have noticed her reaction.

"Yeah," she mutters, coming out of her daze. "I mean no…no problem. I was just thinking about how much more money you'll make now." That gets a laugh out of him and gets her out of an awkward conversation.

* * *

Like a phantom, Raelne sneaks through the streets of the second district. Run and jump against the wall, grab the roof's edge, and pull yourself up. The dark glass of the window reflects her image. Find the sweet spot and lift to open. Inside the room, the sound of gentle breathing fills the air. She looks over at the bed closest to the window; a little ebony haired angel sleeps. "Myst," she whispers, gently touching the girl's hand. Eye lids flutter open, revealing momentary fright before the calm.

"Rae, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"It's late." The girl peers around the room. "Go outside. I'll be there in a minute." Raelne crawls back out the window, Myst following moments later with two blankets. Each wraps one around them and they stare up into the night sky. "What a beautiful night," Myst breathes, moving closer to Raelne. "So what did you want to see me for?"

"I've missed seeing you," is all she says back.

"I've missed you too," the younger girl replies, picking up Raelne's arm so she can move closer to her. "But that's okay. As long as you're happy there, I'm ok with it."

"What do you mean I'm happier?" Raelne says, looking down at the girl, wrapping her arm around her. The intimate gesture feels unnatural, but she wants nothing more than to be close to this dear one.

"You don't shout or scream nearly as much, you even smile sometimes. You aren't fighting anymore and…yes, I knew about the fights." Raelne turns away a bit. What kind of example are you setting for her? "Rae," the little voice interrupts her thoughts. "Stop beating yourself up about it, alright. What matters is that you've stopped. That's all that matters."

The words hold some comfort, but they don't fix it completely. "What was the other thing?"

Small hands turn her face so their eyes meet. "The best part of you staying with them is you're opening up. You're showing you can actually feel something other than rage."

A siren goes off in m…her head, but she chooses to ignore it. Maybe what she's saying is true; maybe she was changing for the better.

They sit in the cold night air in silence. It isn't long before Myst's breath becomes deep and sleep filled again. Raelne picks the girl up in her arms and carries her back into her room. She lays her down, hesitates a moment before giving her a kiss on the forehead, and slips away into the night.

* * *

"Raelne, where are you?"

Raelne backs further into the construction area of the tower in the fourth district to hide from Edym. He continues to call out her name and search until he's right under her. Ready to give up, he turns to leave and sees her. Great.

"There you are," he teases. "Come on, we need your help." She tries to protest, but all efforts fail and she's dragged to the garden in the fifth district. The air smells like a mixture of flowers and chili. Odd, Raelne thinks to herself. As they move down to the lower level, she sees the source of the new smell. Carrion stands behind a table divvying up chili for a line of kids in front of her.

Raelne tries to escape, but runs into something. Turning, she's met by a boy, probably in his mid-teens, with a sewn close eye, multiple facial scars, and a few missing fingers. A hand grabs hers and pulls her back. "What is this?" she asks.

"This," Edym says, spreading out his arms, "is what we do. Carrion works to save orphaned kids that come to TraverseTown from the fights and helps them to get real jobs to pay for life expenses. Given enough money, she also rescues kids that get trapped in the arenas, like him," he says, gesturing towards the boy she'd ran into.

"Alright, but what's up with the chili?"

"Every once in a while, we get all the kids together and make them dinner. It's fun for them to see one another and just hang out…reminds them they're still kids."

"Edym, Raelne," Carrion calls out. "Am I ever glad you're here. E, go get yourself ready…Raelne, would you mind taking over here?"

Raelne look at the serving station. "Are you sure you want me to…"

"Look," Carrion says, sticking her hands on her hips. "If serving chili is too hard for you, switch places with your friend and hand out cookies instead." Raelne looks at the person the older girl has just indicated only to find it's Mystery. The girl is smiling and chatting away as she hands out cookies to the kids in line. Raelne takes the serving spoon and begins to fill bowl after bowl of chili.

Excited cheers come from the kids, which is followed by upbeat sitar music. Raelne rolls her eyes, only to be caught off guard by the sound of bells and a drum beat joining in. Looking toward the source of the noise, she sees Carrion holding a kind of instrument and dancing to the music. Children begin to join in, and the room fills with laughter. For some reason, Raelne relaxes and begins to sway with the music.

* * *

"I don't understand why that's such a hard question."

Raelne slams the cupboard shut and stares at Edym. He'd just asked if she'd like to move in to the house permanently, but he might as well have asked her to kill herself now. Moving in was toeing the line. "My answer is no. Simple as that." She picks up another dish, dries it, and puts it away.

"Why not? Are you afraid of something? Are we not good enough for you?"

"NO!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT!?"

Stay strong, you can't tell him. "I can't tell you," is all she says.

Edym slams his fist onto the counter. "I'm tired of hearing that from you! Would you just open up already? Can't you see we want to help you?"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" I…She slams the drawer shut and turns to face him. The sound of tearing fabric. A huge portion of her shirt is missing, revealing her scarred stomach. Edym looks at her bared flesh, staring at each mark. Overwhelmed by embarrassment, I…Raelne tries to run away. His gentle hand on her shoulder stops her.

"What happened?" he whispers.

The defenses are weak. "The pain was too much," she chokes out.

He turns her to face him. His eyes are full of compassion and sorrow. "What kind of pain could have caused that?" I…She can't answer. The words get caught in her throat and force tears up instead. She breaks down. Edym takes m…her in his arms; while they may not be strong, they provide an immense amount of comfort. Eventually, the tears stop. "We really do want to help you, Raelne."

"Why?" she manages to whisper. "I'm a lost cause."

"No," he says, lifting my…her head so their eyes meet. "You're not. You just might require a little extra work."

"Why do you care about what happens to me?"

"Because I love you."

A siren goes off in my…her head. She doesn't seem to hear. Edym wipes a tear from my…her eye and supports her head with his hand. He moves closer to me…her; she can feel his breath on her face. Close your eyes and wait for the moment.

"Edym! Come on, we have to go."

Eyes open back up to see his face filled with disappointment. "I'll be back," he whispers, and runs out the door.

Heart beating so fast you can't breathe. I have to get out of here. He said the word; bad things always happen when love gets involved. Throw everything into a bag, run to Carrion's room, rummage until you find what you need-the knives she took when you first got here. Run out the door, run away from that life.

Raelne sticks to the back alleys to get to the fountain plaza; going through the fourth district would leave too many witnesses. Quickly, her brain screams. Run through darkness, hide in shadows. She can barely see a thing. She hits something; the person cries out. "Raelne?!" It's Edym. Carrion and a few older kids stand in the alley as well. Caught. Primal instinct kicks in: RUN! The group pursues, following her into the plaza. A hand grabs her. "Raelne, what are you doing?!"

"Let me go!" I…she screams.

"Please can't we just talk?"

"LOOK OUT!"

Carrion runs past us and slices through a Shadow. The little monster didn't come alone; its friends are now ticked about its death.

"RUN!"

No need to say it twice. Knives are out in an instant and I'm…Raelne is clawing her way toward the alley that leads to the aqueduct backstreets. The sound of battle rages on as Carrion's group of kids fights the monsters as well. Edym picks up a stick and begins to defend himself while staying on Raelne's heels. She turns to tell him to leave her alone, sees a Shadow materialize behind him, and throws one of her knives. He turns in time to see it vanish.

"Thanks," he says, turning back toward her.

Before she can reply, a Shadow jumps from a roof, lands on Edym, and plunges its claws deep into his chest. "NO!" I…she screams. Lightning tears the area to shreds, killing every monster in sight. It's too late; Edym body is already disappearing into tendrils of black mist. Carrion is screaming; she runs to the side of her brother, starts to mutter some words. Nothing works. Edym stares past his sister at me. He holds out his hand, tears are in his eyes. He starts to mouth something, but he disappears before he can. He's gone.

As Carrion weeps, I run through alleyways to the abandoned building I once called home. Tears blur my vision; I can't see a thing. Push the door open, throw my things to the floor, fall to the floor myself. The pain is threatening to kill me. I take out a knife and slash my arm. Blood covers my arm, but the demon inside is not satisfied yet. Slash my other arm, my stomach; I stop before I reach my throat. The world is starting to spin now. I don't even care. I'm so cold. I lay down in the pool of my blood, and the darkness surrounds me.

**A/N: The switch in POV during the last part was intentional. Let me know what you guys thought.**


	5. La douleur de rêves: Part 5

**La douleur de rêves: Part 5**

**A/N: Final part of Larxene's before story. Age range is 18-19 (almost 20), again over a few months.**

**Warning: Contains a fight and death scene.**

The room spun and refused to focus. Everything was a blur. Raelne tries to lift herself, but her body screams out in protest. Arms hook themselves under hers and prop her up against a pillar.

"Thought you'd walked out on me," Carrion says. Everything is spinning. Something touches Raelne's lips and cool, tasteful liquid coats her throat. Hi-potion…it chases away some of the dizziness and pain, enough so she can make out the girl's face in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asks weakly.

"When you bolted, we went looking for you. I thought…" Carrion pauses and lowers her head, hiding her face. "I thought I'd lost you too."

So it wasn't a terrible dream. Edym was really gone.

Raelne tries to stand, to get away from the mourning sister, but she collapse into her arms instead. "Let me help you."

"I don't need your help."

She pushed her too far this time. Rage and tears build up in Carrion's eyes until they reach the brink. "Listen here, you stuck up wretch. I don't care if you think you're fine; you just tried to commit suicide. I know you're hurting, I get that, but killing yourself will do nothing. What will that little girl think if she hears you killed yourself? Is that how you want her to remember you?" Raelne shakes her head shamefully. A gentle touch lifts her head just enough to look into red eyes made more so from crying. "I don't want to lose you either. You're like a sister to me, and I know you meant more than that to Edym. What would he think if he saw you like this?"

She feels his gaze once again on her scars, sees the sadness and worry in his eyes. Tears fall down her face. "How do I stop?" she whispers.

Carrion's hand rests on her shoulder. "Find another way to channel it…find another outlet. Raelne, at this point, I'm even fine with if you decide you want to fight. Just stop hurting yourself over things outside your control." The two remain silent while Carrion tends to the wounds. Raelne promises to come by every couple days for check ups if she can stay in her own home. The older girl agrees and they part ways.

* * *

Through the darkness of the streets, her body protesting with every step. Struggling, Raelne manages to get onto the roof and knocks softly on the window. Quiet sliding glass and a tearful embrace. Raelne pulls the crying girl closer to her, trying to hide her own tears. "I heard what happened. I was so worried they'd gotten you too."

"You know I'd never let that happen."

Eyes of Caribbean blue stare up at her. "Promise me."

She can't…not after tonight. Nothing is for certain. "I promise I'll always be here for you, Myst. I'll never let them hurt you."

The little girl lays her head on Raelne's lap, somewhat satisfied by the answer. "Promise, Rae, with all your heart."

She runs her fingers through the midnight black hair. Hold on to the moment while it lasts. Claws are closing in on the heart; they're sneaky, she can't feel them. "Yes, Myst, forever and always."

* * *

Need a way to channel the pain and anger, as well as get money. Enter the fights. They show off skill level more than anything; not the real battles she longs for, but it's enough. You start in teams and as time goes on, those that can't take the heat leave.

All fighting involves strategy. Toy with the boys' hearts and egos. They won't hurt you if they think they might have a chance. Then you stab them in the back. Names get said about such traitors. They don't hurt. She doesn't have a weakness.

Every one on opposition carries her mark. That's the way she likes it. Let's her know others can feel pain like she can. It becomes a new addiction. Forget cutting, this is WAY more fun.

The winnings are good, really good; more than enough to live on. Time for a special treat. The small bag fits perfectly in Raelne's pocket. Over to the children's home to see Mystery. It's still early; the little girl is probably still eating dinner. She turns the gift over in her hand, watching it twinkle in the sunlight. Movement in the room; Raelne shoves the gift back into the bag and peers through the window. Mystery's face lights up from across the room as she runs to open the window.

Small arms give a hug that can force the air from someone's lungs. Release. Raelne holds out the small bag. "I got you something." Mystery takes the bag and opens it. A shocked gasp; she pulls out the bracelet. It's black ebony with white gold inlay that looks like smoke. The inscription on the inside: To remind you I'm always there for you.

She looks up. There are tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much, Rae." Moments pass quickly. Night falls and finds them at their usual spot on the roof. "Rae," Mystery says, leaning up against her, "I love you."

That word again. So much pain attached to that word. But the walls are strong…they can protect the two of them. "I love you too."

* * *

Days pass. Not even a week. Mystery had just wanted to see me…her. School had kept her late; she found her around sunset. Raelne was in the first district, on her way home, when her voice calls out. The older girl spins around to see the smaller one. A smile finds its way to her face, shimmer to her eyes. She promises to walk her home. All was right with the world, but in a moment, all that changes.

Mystery runs ahead, laughing, so carefree. Suddenly, a creature appears, then another, until a group has assembled. They surround Mystery. Her eyes fill with fear; a blood chilling scream escapes her throat. Save her! my…her brain screams. Knives leave my…her hands. They sink into the creatures. More are coming. I…Raelne grabs Mystery's hand. "Run." The girl needs no encouragement. The creatures block the way. I grab her, jump down to the lower level, and cast Thunder to kill any shadows that tried to follow us. Mystery runs ahead; I stay behind and drive knives into the creatures. They begin to go away.

"Raelne!" The scream freezes my blood. I turn to see Mystery in the claws of those creatures. They are dragging her towards a dark hole. It's a portal. I run toward her, rage building, blood reaching boiling point. I slash the creatures standing between the two of us. I have to get to her. I scream at the top of my lungs. A creature appears in front of me. Before I can slash it, I feel claws wrapping around my heart. The claws pull. I gasp. My heart glows momentarily before disappearing. Black swirls begin to swarm my vision. Mystery is screaming my name, crying. I start to fade. Echoes of voices are coming to the rescue. They are coming to save her. The creatures take her through the portal. They're too late. I start to fall. Arms catch me.

"Hold on, Raelne. Help's coming." I couldn't hold on. It's too much. They took her. The only person I could ever love is gone. I have to save her; I have to. I fade away into darkness.

* * *

Her screams still echo in my head. I want to cry; I want to see her again. I fold myself up, wrapping my arms around my knees, and try to force my eyes to cry. A knock comes on the door. Loud and hard.

"Wake up! You've got work to do too, you know?" Vexen.

I send electricity through the door. The old fool on the other side yelps in pain. I smile. I like it when others hurt. I like that I can hurt them…like I've been hurt.

I check myself in the mirror before leaving. Blonde hair, cyan eyes, no heart. It's reality; accept it. You need to be this way, my brain tells me. If you have a heart, you will be weak. This is good for you. You'll be strong forever.

Just keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day you'll believe it.

I leave my room and walk down the hall. I'm not Raelne anymore. She died. I'm a better version of her. I'm stronger than she could have ever dreamed of being. I walk into the main hall. The other members are either here or out on their missions.

This is who I am. I'm number XII. My name is Larxene.

**A/N: Keep your eyes open for the next section. Thanks to all of you following this story.**


	6. A Girl's Guide to Joining a Fraternity 1

**A Girl's Guide to Joining a Fraternity: Part 1**

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the wait on getting this out. As far as the title, I couldn't resist. Also, sorry to any Final Fantasy fans-the characters depicted in this story are based on their Kingdom Hearts counterparts.**

**Warning: Contains blood, use of guns, and brief fight scenes.**

The Grey Area is empty; everyone is away doing their own thing. Even Saïx is gone, probably off trying to kiss up to Xemnas. There's a notice hung on the glass: Attention all Members- the XIII member will be inducted tonight- attendance is required. Finally, something's happening in this boring place. Wonder who the new guy's going to be. I'm glad it's not me anymore…though that was a fun time.

* * *

My head pounded, threatening to explode. The world spun out of control and nausea came in unrelenting waves. What was going on? I comb my memories, trying to remember what had happened. Mystery…Shadows…portal…death. Instantly my mind clears. "Mystery," I scream at the top of my lungs. "Where are you!?" Like she'd answer, you idiot; they took her away, remember. Curiously, I'm not worried about that. I know I should hate myself for being so passive, but I don't feel that either. What the heck is going on?

I run my fingers through my hair, frustrated, but stop. Something isn't right. Looking around, I notice I'm in an alley, but I'm not in TraverseTown. I look around, trying to find something familiar. Walking past a window, I freeze for a moment. The girl reflected back isn't me. Her hair has two pieces that look like antennae sticking up while the rest falls smoothly down close to her neck. Cyan eyes, identical to my own, peer back. I also noticed I'm not wearing my usual outfit. Instead I'm wearing a black denim skirt with tattered leggings, street shoes, a black tank with jacket over top, and a pendant that looks like an odd heart. Whatever, no big deal (though I do miss my heels); I've got to figure out where I am.

I make my way though the alleys and backstreets before I come across a group of kids play fighting in an open area. Two boys, one tall and dark, the other skinny and wearing a hat, a girl, and some odd creature that looks sort of like a Heartless. I draw one of my knives and throw it towards the thing. Before the knife can hit the target, the kid in the hat deflects it with a foam sword. "Hey," he screams at me, "what's the big idea?!" I chuckle a bit; the knife is wedged in the foam. "You think this is funny?!" Apparently, I've really ticked off this kid. "You could have killed him."

"That was kinda the idea, genius."

The kid's face fills with anger. "Seifer, let me at her, y'know," the other boy says. "I'll set her straight."

"I have a feeling that would be unwise." The girl stands watching all this unfold, the creature peering out from behind her.

"I'd listen to the girl if I was you. Wouldn't want this to get ugly."

"Too bad, y'know. It already has."

A sadistic smile creeps onto my face. "Have it your way then," and I launch my attack. The boys try frivolously to defend themselves, but the blue swords do little to block my knife attacks. After only minutes, their clothes are in shreds, they're bleeding in spots, and they're gasping for air.

"That all…you got," the wannabe punk struggles to say.

I scoff. "Please, you guys should be thankful I didn't go at you full strength. There'd be nothing left of you."

"Mind if I take up that challenge?" a voice says from behind. A man with silver hair dressed in flashy clothes looks me over, trying to read me. "Children, if you could leave now. Things might get a little messy." Wounded, the four of them retreat with their tails between their legs. "You did a good job putting those kids in their place. However, that's all it was…child's play."

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?"

We take our battle stances, and I go at him. He fights with daggers, so it's relatively close combat—a bunch of fast jabs, quick jabs that do very little damage. Enough of this; I let my Thunder magic and martial arts skills go wild. He pulls a few tricks from his arsenal, a few card tricks, but those are easily overcome. In the end, the guy was just a lot of talk, nothing more that that.

I stand back, poised to strike yet again, watching as my opponent collects himself. He takes his pose yet again; apparently, he hasn't learned his lesson yet.

"Really, Setzer, quit now. This is just embarrassing."

We both turn towards the speaker, a man with a heavily scared face, an eye patch, and a long black coat. "I did not ask for your input," Setzer hisses back.

"Maybe, but that girl is wiping the floor with you. I'd give up while you still have your dignity."

Setzer's eyes flash with anger, but he knows he's already lost. "It was a pleasure, young lady," he forces out, for formality's sake only. He turns his back and skulks away.

"You had to go and ruin my fun, didn't you?" I say to the stranger.

"I'm sorry, but that was pathetic. If you're going to fight someone, at least challenge yourself." I sit on a bleacher, gathering my thoughts; he comes and sits beside me. "I'd be interested in seeing you fight some more. It was quite beautiful, actually; you treat it like a dance, so perfectly choreograph…where did you get that?" he asks, pointing to my pendant.

"This," I say, holding it up. "I don't know…I woke up and it was around my neck. Why?"

"Would you mind coming with me please?" he says, waving his hand to summon a portal.

"Yeah, right. Sorry, mister, but I'm not that easily fooled." I stand up and start to walk off. I've got to find out where I am.

"I'm not trying to trick you, young lady. You want answers, don't you?" I stop and face him. A smug smile rests on his face; he's got me in his trap. "I know someone that can give you all the answers you need, and more."

I take a step back. My past has taught me to avoid situations involving men. "More, meaning what?"

He chuckles a bit. "I guess you'll have to find that out for yourself." I turn my head. Should I? I need answers…I need to find Mystery, and this is the first person to give me a lead. Do I trust him? Can I afford not to? I walk to the portal and stare at him as I walk past. "Good girl," he mutters. Every hair on my body raises; I don't trust this guy at all.

The portal's air is frigid; I can feel it sucking the life from me. His hand grabs my arm and he drags me towards an opening. I quietly summon my knives to my left hand, out of his sight. He pushes me into a white room lined with shelves and cabinets, a storage room I guess. As he walks out into the room, my knives are at his throat.

"What is this place? Why am I here?" He chuckles; hating the noise, I drive the tips of two of the knives into the soft flesh of his neck. Blood begins to coat the blades. "You think this is funny?" I ask him, my voice on edge. "ANSWER ME!"

"You're going to regret that." Before I can blink, he's halfway across the room, holding guns in his hands. The sound of an explosion, a ripping pain in my arm and leg. I scream, grabbing at my wounds, glaring at him with venomous eyes. "Trust me, Lightning Bug; you do not want to pick a fight with me. Now THAT would be unwise." He walks towards me; I pull away from his outstretched hand. He snickers, touches the wound on my arm, and darkness races through me, tearing through blood, muscle, and bone. I stifle a scream, biting my lip, letting the blood fill my mouth. "There," he says, stepping back. "That should have healed the wounds. Will you come with me now please?"

I glare at him. He has seriously ticked me off…I think; the whole feeling thing hasn't gotten back to normal yet. I'm just acting on past experience. I spit the blood from my mouth, splattering the floor with the imperfection from inside me. Nevertheless, I take his hand.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone following, reading, and making this/me a favorite. I appriciate it. Please review.**

**BTW, if any of you are looking for a challenge, I have one posted on my profile. If you're interested, send me a message.**


	7. A Girls Guide to Joining a Fraternity 2

**A Girls's Guide to Joining a Fraternity: Part 2**

**Warning: Contains a fight scene**

Xigbar…the old guy really got on my nerves, but over time, I'd come to respect him. Well, as much as you can respect someone while trying to stab them in the back half the time.

I tear towards the airborne Heartless, reveling in the sound of my blades hitting their metal bodies. The air is clear of the annoying creatures, now on to the ground based ones. Killing the Shadows brings me too much pleasure; had to find some way to pay them back for what they did to me.

Area clear of Heartless…I can finally take a break. Adrenalin pumping, this is hardly the time to stop, but no more prey shows up.

I could do so much better than this, running around, killing these stupid things. However, working for Xemnas has its perks. Only problem is you have to surrender to get it…

* * *

Scar-face looks around the room, picking up robe after robe until he throws one to me. "Put this on, Lightning Bug."

"You've got to be kidding me," I laugh, holding up the oversized garment. It's big enough to fit two people my size, plus a bit extra.

"Just put it on already," he hisses. I slip it on over my clothes and put on a pair of gloves, he pulls the hood over my head and opens the door, and out we go. "Now," he whispers, "don't talk to anyone. Understand? Wouldn't want anyone to find out who you are?" I almost ask him why it's a big deal, but upon walking past a large room, I see why. At least five other guys are sitting in that room. I feel my blood run cold; what kind of trap have I gotten into? He grabs my hand. "Relax, princess, they won't hurt you. Plus, if they do, I give you full permission to kick their butts." That statement is more than enough to calm me…I almost want one of them to come after me now.

We stop in front of a large door. "I'll be right back; until then, not a word to anyone, understand?" I cross my arms and nod. One final warning and I'm alone in the hall…at least for a few moments. Sure enough, this place has more guys lurking around; one with pink hair comes my way and looks me over, trying to figure me out.

"Hello there." I don't respond; following orders, of course. "I've never seen you here before. What's your name?"

"Hey Marluxia," a voice calls out. From around the corner, a red head with green eyes shows up. He can't help but notice me too. "Who's this?"

"I'm not sure; our guest refuses to speak."

"Well," the red head says, trying to get a better look at me from under my hood, "at least we now they have a great taste in footwear." Stupid street shoes; I want my heels back.

"Gentleman," I hear Scar-face say from behind me, "will you please stop patronizing my guest?"

"So sorry Xigbar," the red head sasses. "We meant no harm, did we Marluxia?"

"None what so ever."

"Well, both of you, go pester someone else. Come on," Xigbar says to me. The room spreads out before me: thirteen thrones soar skyward, the heart symbol on my pendant decorates the floor, and two men sit high above my head.

"Is this whom you were speaking of, Xigbar?" the man with white hair asks. Scar-face nods in reply. "Saïx," he says to the other. "Leave us please." The blue haired man looks at me, nods his head respectfully, and disappears into a black portal. I look back to find the other man is right in front of me. I take a step back; something doesn't feel right about him.

"Xigbar tells me you're quite an accomplished fighter; is that true?" I nod in reply. He lets out a single chuckle. "He's also informed me that you are quite a rare find? Now why would he say that?"

I shoot a glace in Xigbar's direction; can I trust this guy? I reach up and pull my hood down, revealing my secret. My interrogator doesn't seem too impressed.

"So, Xigbar, you promise me a fighter and bring me this young lady? How disappointing; I had come to expect a lot more from you."

"Now wait just a minute, Mr. High-and-Mighty! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm worthless!"

Immediately, I see I've fallen for his ploy. "You have spirit, my dear. Would you now mind showing me your skill?"

I take of the coat for more freedom of movement and call my knives to my side. "It would be my pleasure."

It doesn't take long to realize I'm out matched. This guy's skills far outweigh my own. No matter, I'm always up for a challenge. Within a few minutes, I'm knocked to the ground. I shoot him a fiery glace and attack him with a lightning strike. His ethereal blades absorb the energy which he throws right back at me. Absorb it into my blades and lash out. I become lost in the heat of battle.

Finally, my strength is gone; my body is raked with pain with every move I make and I can barely focus due to exhaustion. "Well done, my dear," I hear my opponent say as I feel a cool darkness assault my body. Suddenly, I can move again. "I'm very impressed." He lowers his hand, offering to help me up; I refuse it. "An independent spirit I see. Xigbar, may we have a moment alone please?"

All alone with this man that nearly killed me moments before, and I have only one thing to say: "Who are you?"

He smiles. "My name is Xemnas: Head of Organization XIII, Superior of the In-Between."

"Alright, so what am I doing here?"

"How would you like it, my dear, if you became our first female member?"

I cross my arms across my chest. "And what do I get for being a part of your little organization?"

"A heart, my dear."

"I've already got one, sorry." I start to make my way to the door.

"You still don't know what you are, do you?

"What do you mean?"

He walks over to me and takes my pendant in his hand. "This symbol is that of a Nobody, a creature created when a person's heart is taken by a Heartless. And, unless I'm mistaken, you, my dear, are one such individual."

The memory of losing Mystery washes over me. "So I lost my heart," I say, trying to sound indifferent. "So what?"

"I'm certain you've noticed that you no longer feel emotion; emotions come from the heart, therefore we have none. However, I've found a way to recreate hearts, ones far more superior to the originals."

"Sorry," I say, pulling away from him, "still not interested." Having a heart means you can feel; feelings are weakness. Without a heart, I could be unstoppable.

"Surely there is something you want, though. Perhaps you wish to be reunited with a friend, a friend that was taken from you."

My blood freezes in my veins. "What…How would you…?"

"My dear, I have limitless resources, therefore limitless knowledge. So, do we have an agreement?"

I glare at him. I hate being cornered. "Let me get this straight; I join your group and you help me find my friend."

"If you help me, not only will I help you find her, I'll see to it that you can take her home, safe and sound."

A battle wages inside me. It's a trap, I know that. He wants more than what he's telling me. But the last traces of my heart scream for me to take the offer. How else am I to find Mystery?

I meet his eyes and take his hand. "It's a deal."

A snake-like smile comes to his face. "Perfect." He waves his hand and glowing letters appear in front of me. I gasp as I read them: Luka. "A sweet little name really, Luka. So light and innocent," he whispers in my ear eerily, "not at all like you, my dear." The awful memories of my childhood flood my mind and cover me in their filth. I want to disappear, hide away like I did back then. His evil smile returns to my line of vision. "So you changed who you were, hoping that would change the past." The letters spin around me and a new name appears: Raelne. "Another pretty name, but that life is over now." An X appears along with the letters and they all spin around me, tightening around me, binding me to my fate. They stop with a flash of white light, displaying a new name, my new identity: Larxene.

I stare at the snake. "Welcome to the Organization," he hisses, "Larxene."


	8. A Girl's Guide to Joining a Fraternity 3

**A Girl's Guide to Joining a Fraternity: Part 3**

**Warning: Contains many fight scenes**

Larxene…the name was harsh, full of cacophony, perfect for someone like me. The portal opens up into the gray area where eyes turn when I enter. Ace is playing cards, the Bookworm barely looks up, the Old Fool glares at me with detest, Marluxia gives me an acknowledging head nod, and Demyx shrinks to avoid my gaze. I walk on past them, down the hall, and into my room; might as well rest before the "big unveiling" tonight.

It's over-rated, really; making a big deal out of the whole thing. Sure, we're a selective group, but we're in no way anything special. Personally, I can't wait for my ticket out of this boring place. I can't help my mind from drifting to the new member. Wasn't long ago that it was me in that place…was that a fun time or what?…

* * *

After Xemnas had had his fill of me, Xigbar returned and ushered me to my own room. The place lacks any sense of color or warmth: home sweet home. "Don't wander around…if you need anything," he says, tapping on a metal plate engraved "XII" that's hung on my door, "I'm II. Sleep well."

Alone…I throw off the oversized coat, the stupid street shoes, and make my way to the bathroom for a shower. I let the warm water seep into my skin; the one thing familiar about this place. Turn off the water, search through the stream for a towel, and dry off. My new body is unnerving—all the scars that once littered my flesh have disappeared. All, but one, one I never created—right over my heart, a perfect X. Pull on my dirty clothes, snuggle into the sheets, and wait until sleep comes. Could life get any better?

* * *

I'm not sure how much time has past since I woke up, but I'm about ready to slam my head against the wall. IT SO INCREDIBLY BORING HERE! Finally, I can't take it. I throw on the coat and shoes, march down the hall to Xigbar's room, and pound on the door. No answer.

"He's not here, my dear."

I stifle a scream as I turn to face Xemnas. His golden eyes twinkle with delight at my reaction. As for myself, I've just come up with another reason why I shouldn't trust this guy, or even like him for that matter. "Where is he then?" I demand.

Xemnas holds a gloved finger to his lips: right, wouldn't want to blow my cover before the time is right. He wraps his arm around my waist and leads me towards the open area I saw yesterday. "Xigbar is out on a mission, along with most of the other members." I almost ask what he means when I see the man with blue hair again. I can tell by his eyes he's unsure of how to react around me. "Saïx, a moment please." He nods in reply and walks off the other side of the room. "I have a task for you, my dear." I steal a glance over towards Saïx. "Don't mind him, my dear; I know where his loyalties lie." All the more reason for me NOT to trust him.

"What do you want me to do?"

His snake-like smile returns. "Tomorrow evening is when you shall be presented to the other members. However, I have something special in mind for you…"

* * *

The sound of the steady rain is the most glorious symphony in the world. Combining it with the fact I'm out of that castle, I might as well have died and gone to heaven. Well, at least I'm halfway there…

The rain slides down the coat in large beads. I'm surprised the thing's so waterproof. Where'd these guys get these things anyway? Oh well, focus on the goal. Xemnas wants me to get used to fighting in this oversized rain jacket. What better way than to have me do just that?

I scour the streets and alleys for Heartless. The Snake was certain to inform me that there's a nasty breed of them that like to hang around here; more fun for me.

I find myself in a dead end when I notice the noise. Their luminescent eyes appear and rise as their bodies that form. Unlike their lesser cousins, which are silent, these "Neo-Shadows" produce unearthly, low growls; maybe, I think to myself, it's what's left of the person crying out in pain. It doesn't matter much to me—a Heartless is a Heartless.

I summon my knives and watch the creatures materialize. They hesitate, their first mistake. I become lost in the fight: my knives cutting through shadow, their cries mixed with the sound of rain and splashing puddles. The air dances with electricity so thick, I can taste it. The Shadows raise hellish screams as the bolts hit them; my sadistic side is satisfied.

With the Shadows gone, I start to move on, when I feel it: a stare. I search the area, roof tops and all, for its source. I come up empty. Best to keep moving on; my stalker might not be one I should deal with right now.

* * *

Another night of restful sleep, another day of murdering Heartless…much better than being stuck in that castle. I walk into the main plaza, an open space that's main attraction is a huge skyscraper when I see a familiar face.

"Hey there, Lightning Bug," Xigbar says. "Xemnas told me you'd be here. Havin' fun killing those Heartless."

Do you even need to ask? "What are you doing here?"

"The Superior sent me to come and get you; wanted to make sure you were rested for tonight." We both smile eerie, knowing smiles, and step into the portal. We arrive in the Gray Area and I can't help but notice the annoying sound of a sitar. A pain erupts in my chest and in takes everything in me not to keel over and cry out. "Demyx," Xigbar shouts, completely oblivious to my pain, "how'd you get done with the mission so fast?"

The sandy blonde looks over the back of the couch and smiles. I can't help but notice his cyan eyes. The pain doubles and I fight to control it. "Guess I'm just that good," the kid laughs. So, I think to myself, just another puffed-up ego manic. I walk past them both to head for my room. "Hey, new guy, what size are you?" I turn to face him and I guess he notes my confusion. "Your shoes," he says, pointing to the damp canvas mess that's managed to stay on my feet through all the fighting.

"What's it matter to you?" Xigbar asks, serving as my voice.

The kid looks between us, uncertain of who to address. "I was wondering, when you got a new pair of shoes, if I could have those."

"Why'd you want those pieces of junk?"

"I have my reasons. So," he says, looking at me, "what do you say?"

I walk leisurely over to him, motioning for him to stand up. He does, and when I'm within a couple feet of him, I decide to smash his ego. One firm kick to his abdomen knocks him silly and he flies across the floor. I dive for him, planting my foot firmly on the side of his face. I notice out of the corner of my eye Saïx moving towards me, but then he stops. Xigbar is at my side in moments, laugher spilling out in small bursts. The kid's eyes are filled with fear. I'm glad no one knows how much I'm enjoying this.

"Does that answer your question, Demy?" Xigbar asks him like a parent to a small child. My victim nods his head as best he can under my foot. "Alright," Xigbar says to me now, "release." I lift my foot and head to my room.

As I enter the hall, the guy with pink hair passes me. I pause for a moment and take in his presence. The guy emulates power. I make a mental note to make this guy an ally. I turn to glance at him one last time and notice him watching me as well. Must be we have the same idea.

* * *

Scar-face comes for me after sometime; time for my induction, I guess. We enter the throne room and I can feel their eyes searing my coat. I stand in the middle of the room, awaiting instruction.

"I am certain all of you have seen our newest member around the castle. While they may already be a member," Xemnas says, shooting a reptilian smile my way, "I thought perhaps we'd do something different." The guys are all on the edge of their seats. "I propose a challenge. Any two of you may face our new comrade to see whether or not they are fit for the job. If any of you is dissatisfied, I'll reconsider their membership."

I have to admit, I feel a twinge of worry as he says that. What would happen if…no, I wouldn't let that happen. I needed a way to Mystery.

"Any challengers?" Xemnas asks. I immediately scan the crowd. Scar-face, pink hair, the kid, Saïx, and Xemnas are out; the red head seems to be considering it; I silently pray the guy who's a wall doesn't volunteer. That leaves a guy with earrings, one with dreads, a creepy blonde, and a quiet kid. Dreads stands to take the challenge and appears beside me via portal. "Anyone else?"

"I'll volunteer," the creep chimes. He's old and his glare is worse than Xemnas'. "After all," he says, "someone has to teach the young their place."

I couldn't wait to pulverize these guys, especially the old fool. We take our stances and wait for the signal. All falls silent…

We leap for each other's throats. I quickly take into account my opponents' weapons. Dreads summons six lances which swirl around him in gusts of wind while the old man carries a large shield and gives off a chilling air. I charge for them, knives in hand, dripping electricity. Dreads makes the first move, throwing lances, which I gracefully avoid, ramming into the old man's shield and knocking him backward. He curses me as he stands; like I really care. The battle rages on and I take note of one very important detail: the two refuse to work together. Best to use that to my advantage. Dreads goes into to make an attack. I jump off the shield, sort of like a spring board, and kick the lances back towards him; they surround him in a perfect circle. I cast Thunder and watch as the lances attract the electricity and cook their master in a massive vortex. The lightning dissipates and Dreads taps out so he can go lick his wounds. Just me and the old man now.

Seeing as how he has my full attention, he covers the floor in ice. The street shoes provide no traction, but I can't let him win this. I run towards him, in a manner similar to an ice skater. He casts spell after spell, trying to deter me, but I block or avoid each beautifully. So close now, I can taste victory. I ram him, knocking him off balance once again. Throw two knives, each meeting their marks on either sleeve, pinning him to the chair behind. Three more in various spots for good measure and it's over; my knives are at his throat and both of us are breathing heavy. I've won.

A slight eruption of applause surprises me. The different faces each show different manufactured emotions, but a multitude read as pleased.

"Well done," Xemnas says, indicating I let my prisoner go. I dismiss my knives and walk to the center yet again, the ice disappearing a little bit more with every step. "Is anyone dissatisfied with our new comrade?" No hands raised, no complaints, though the old guy looks as though I wounded his pride (poor baby). "Wonderful," he smiles. "Then may I introduce you to our newest member…"

* * *

Slowly, but surely, everyone began to trickle in: Scar-face, Dreads, the Old Fool, Bookworm, the Suck-Up, Pyro, Demyx, Ace, Marluxia, and myself. The Snake appears in his seat and dismisses Axel.

"Thank you all for coming. Today is a very important day, in that we are one step closer to obtaining our goal of Kingdom Hearts." Not this again. The doors open and Axel walks in with A KID! I mean, having me join up was a long shot, but this?! "I'd like to introduce you all to our thirteenth member, Roxas…the Keyblade's Chosen One."

* * *

"…may I introduce you to our newest member…" I push back my hood and revel in the uniform gasp. "Number XII, Larxene." Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Hope it was worth it. Let me know what you thought. Thanks.**

**~Ami**


	9. Croire en délires: Part 1

**Croire en délires: Part 1**

**A/N: The last section of Larxene's story. Croire en délires (Believing in Delusions) will cover just before Days/Re: Chains as well as the events in those games. Thanks so much for reading.**

**Warning: Contains some fight scenes.**

I can feel my temperature rising as I run through the empty halls. That two-timing, backstabbing…I bet he's watching me right now. I can feel him smiling. I'll deal with him later; see to it that he paid for his treachery. Right now, I had to find that witch.

If she told him the truth, there goes our plan, everything we've worked for. Man, I could kill Axel. He killed Vexen, no problem; wonder how long it'd take the rat to die. Stay focused, Larxene. If you blow this, you lose everything…

* * *

Walking out of the throne room, I can feel the multiple pairs of eyes on me. I've got to admit, it feels good, all the attention. I'm certainly not what they were expecting.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice says from behind. It's the guy with pink hair. "We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Marluxia."

"Larxene."

He smiles. "I have to say, I was impressed with your performance in there." I shoot him a coy smile. He leads in close. "I'd like to spend more time getting to know you, my dear. I may be able to help you out."

"Please," I say, pushing past him, "I'm not making anymore deals." I walk towards the hall, where the annoying musician exits. I glare at him as he passes; he refuses to make eye contact. Why does he seem so familiar?

* * *

I'm allowed to start missions now. I walk into the Gray Area, where Marluxia is relaxing on one of the couches. "Good morning, Larxene; sleep well?"

"Cut the small talk? Where's Saïx?"

He stares at me with those clear blue eyes. "I'm your mission partner today. Saïx left awhile ago to do something for Xemnas." He waves his hand and a portal appears. "Shall we?"

We spend the day in TwilightTown, killing Heartless; really too easy. We're done in no time and I head back to the castle, something Marluxia calls RTC. I throw myself on my bed and sit in silence. If this is all life is going to be, I want out.

The next day, it's the same thing again. After killing the last Heartless, I turn to Marluxia. "Can we get out of here?"

"What, bored already?" I shoot him a venomous look which makes him laugh. "Well, before you leave, mind if I teach you how to work the corridors?"

The portals, or Corridors of Darkness, are difficult to summon at first, but after some practice, the ability seems comfortable, like I've always known how to use it. Marluxia stresses the importance of wearing my coat when using them. Somebodies can be in there a short while before the darkness takes hold; with Nobodies, that time is significantly shorter.

"Before you go," Marluxia says as I begin to go RTC, "mind if I take you somewhere?" Those blue eyes, deep as the ocean…I could just drown in…what am I saying? I look at his outstretched hand. What could it hurt?

* * *

The corridor opens to the main plaza of The World That Never Was. I look over my shoulder at the skyscraper. "What's the name of this place?"

"The World That Never Was."

I hit him in the arm. "I know that, idiot. I mean the building."

He laughs at me, like we've been best friends for forever. "Memory Skyscraper…original, huh?" I look up towards the top and watch as lightning illuminates behind it. "Come with me," he says, taking my hand. "I want to take you somewhere." He takes me down one of the streets and into a building. I immediately notice three of the other members there: Scar-face, the blond with earrings, and the kid musician. "Order whatever you want," he says, "I'll cover it."

"With what money, Marly?" the blond asks, looking up from his card game. He looks past me to one of the staff, "Put it on my tab." Luxford, as I find out, is a professional gambler. He's never lost a bet, or a game of cards. Rumor has it, he has an endless supply of time and money. My thoughts on the matter: what the heck is he sticking around here for?

I finish my meal quickly and walk out the door. The air is moist and the sky rolls with the sound of far off thunder. I duck into one of the side alleys, throw off my stupid shoes and coat, and just soak it all in. The cold air feels heavenly on my skins, and the cold pavement underfoot sends chills through my core. I close my eyes, raise my arms skyward, and let the world melt away. Peace covers me in fat drops of rain. Then…

There they are again; I can feel them watching me. I scan the area quickly, my "heart" beating rapidly. Who was this freak and why are they stalking me? I throw my coat back on, pick up my shoes, and quickly RTC barefoot.

* * *

Another day of killing Heartless…yay! I'm about ready to rip my eyes out. I avoid the diner tonight, not in the mood, I guess, and head for one of the rooftops near the skyscraper. I sit there, in my street clothes, the dry lightning energizing me. Something about this place is beautiful; I'm not sure what. I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to bring Myst here, just for a minute. She loves to dance in the rain. Thinking of her, I feel the world slip away, slowly, as rain sings its lullaby…

When I awake, I find myself under an overhang, my jacket covering me like a blanket. Who'd do that for me? My stalker? No matter, it's late; better RTC before I get in more trouble.

Most everyone's asleep when I get back. The Suck-Up sends a disapproving glance my way, then disappears, probably off to bed. Pyro's asleep on one of the couches. I go to my room, tear off my worthless shoes, toss them towards my closet door, and throw myself on the bed.

Something's off; the shoes didn't hit the door. I roll over to find the door open with something hung up inside. I take it in my hands and my jaw drops; it's a coat, a coat that's made for a girl. I notice a white piece of paper in the hood. _Thought it was about time you got one that'd fit you. Hope it works well for you. Expect more soon. –A friend._

Who'd have done this? Xigbar…no, he wasn't smart enough to think this up. Marluxia…no, not his style.

I search deeper, only to find a box hidden in the corner. _Throw those old shoes out! These are more your style. Heels, right? –A friend._ I tear the lid off and whisper a prayer of thanks as I pull out a pair of high-heeled black boots. I throw the waterlogged canvas junk out and quickly throw on my new clothes. Everything fits perfectly: loose enough to be comfortable, but tight enough to show off my figure. I smile, knowing I look good, and walk back out to the Gray Area.

Axel's still passed out; I wonder if he knows who my "friend" is. I lightly tap him on the shoulder. "Huh…what?" he says, looking at me, still in a sleepy daze.

I spin around like a little girl. "Do you like my new clothes?" I've never felt so trivial.

Axel yawns, clearly not impressed. "Sure, whatever."

"This place is so boring," I mutter, heading towards the kitchen. I keep the lights off and open the fridge. I grab an apple and start to close the door when I see a reflection of light in someone's eyes. I draw my knives and plaster them against the wall.

"Hey, hey, mercy! I meant no harm." It's Demyx.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss.

"I heard someone get up, got a little curious. Is that a crime?" Sneaking up on me is. I notice the movement of his eyes. "Nice outfit."

I scoff at him, step back, and bite into my apple. "Yeah, you think?"

"They look nice on you."

"Whatever."

There's a moment of silence before he lets out a heavy sigh. "Still trying to act so strong."

I nearly choke on my apple. "What?!" I manage to spit out.

"You still put up walls to protect yourself. Nothing's changed about you, Raelne."

I jump on top of him and drive one of my knives into his neck, creating a nice stream of blood. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" His eyes spell out absolute fear. That, and something else. Sadness…no, betrayal. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?"

"You really don't know, do you?" I glare at him. Despite the fact my knife is at his undefinedthroat, he takes his time answering me. His cyan eyes look deep into mine, reaching a part of me I'd buried long ago. "It's me, Raelne…it's Edym."

* * *

**Sorry, I meant to update this a long time ago (thought I had, but oh well). I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks for your time.**


	10. Croire en délires: Part 2

**Croire en délires: Part 2**

**Warning: Contains some some fight scenes and some romance...(shifts eyes deviously)**

The world freezes; my blood stops flowing as I look into his eyes. Every part of my mind tells me it can't be true, that Edym is dead. But I know deep inside he's telling the truth. I back away from him, like he's a ghost. "How…how is this…why are you here?"

Demyx seems taken aback, like he's surprised to see me acting like this. He sighs before answering. "I think it has something to do with Carrion; she cast a spell on me while I was fading. I think it's the strength of her magic that kept me human." He smiles at me, walking closer. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to just talk to you…"

I hold out my knives, determined to keep the distance between us. "What do you mean?"

"I had my suspicions when you first got here. I prayed that it wasn't the case, but now that you're here…"

"Things have changed."

The air falls silent. "What…what do you mean? Raelne, just because we're…"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He backs away, hitting a hanging rack, knocking some of the items to the floor. Take a deep breath, Larxene. "It's Larxene now…We've been given new lives. I want to make the most of mine." I walk towards the door.

"Larxene, please; what about in TraverseTown? We were friends. Why can't we be here?"

Raelne would have made the right decision, run into his arms and sought familiarity in all the uncertainty. Larxene was above that now. She glares at the boy that she once loved with eyes of fire, searing his soul. "If you tell anyone about my past, that you know me, or anything like that, I will make you regret Carrion saving you." And with that, the Savage Nymph leaves him behind, a relic of the past.

* * *

Monotonous days pass, all bearing the same trials and tribulations of killing Heartless. The evenings are slightly more entertaining. I enjoy toying around with the guys, leading them on. So much of my early life, I was treated as an object; it's nice to return the favor.

"Larxene," I hear as I exit a corridor into the Grey Area. Marluxia strides towards me. "May I speak with you please?" I nod; might as well, I've got nothing better to do. "How have you been doing now that your on your own?" I tell him it's not that hard, that I actually wish there was more of a challenge.

"So," I say quietly, "do you still think I'm a candidate for whatever it is you're planning?"

He looks around, like I've let loose a secret. Seeing the coast is clear, he turns to me and smiles. "You're very quickly reaching that point." I smile, content with the answer. We walk past a huge panoramic window, the empty night sky its subject. "Won't it be wonderful," Marluxia muses, "when Kingdom Hearts is complete?"

"Doesn't matter to me," I mutter.

"What do you mean? Don't you want a heart again?"

"No," I scoff as I turn away from the window. "A heart creates feelings and feelings are weakness. As long as I have no heart, I have no weakness."

"But you'll never be human again."

I will never know love again, or pain, or loss. "It's worth it," I tell myself as much as him.

* * *

I RTC after I've gotten myself under control. The room is mostly empty: Demyx is on one of the couches; Xaldin leans against one of the walls watching me; Saïx and Axel are talking to one another; Xigbar is lounging alone.

"Hey, Lightning Bug," the latter says, "your mission tire you out?" My past has been flashing through my mind all day; facing everything, no wonder I look exhausted.

"Please, you call that tired?" Demyx chimes. "You should have seen her after she this guys in Trav…" Immediately, he realizes his mistake and runs outside. I'm going to kill him, I think to myself. I chase after him on a path along the side of the castle. I grab the back of his coat and push him against the wall, my arm across his throat. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm sorry, Larxene."

"You almost blew it."

"I didn't mean to."

"Do you realize what you could have done?"

He looks back at me, the emotion changing in his eyes. "No, I don't." His answer surprises me; I take a step back. "What did I almost do?"

"Just forget it," I say, turning back.

"NO!" I feel his hand on my shoulder, and a scene similar to this comes to mind. "Why does it have to be like this, Larxene? Why can't we go back to how things were before, back when we loved each other?"

"WE WERE NEVER IN LOVE!" Now I've surprised him. "WHATEVER YOU THOUGHT I FELT TOWARD YOU WAS NOT LOVE. I CAN NEVER LOVE YOU."

I'm sure what happened next. What I do know is that, somehow, Demyx and I are kissing…and he wasn't the one that started it. I pull away in utter shock.

We both stand there, not sure how to react.

"What was that about?" he finally asks.

"I'm not sure."

He comes to my side and holds me like he did so long ago. "Larxene, you can trust me."

"I missed you," I finally admit through tears. "I thought I'd lost you forever."

He leans in close; "then why did you say you could never love me?"

I break down again; he just holds me, strokes my hair, lets me cry. "I couldn't afford to lose you, not like everyone else. But it didn't help...I got left behind again."

"But I'm here now," he whispers. I lean in close, link my arms around his neck, and touch his lips gently with mine. Warmth and feeling wash over me, something I've never felt before in a kiss. I want more; I want to drink it in, to have it never stop. I accidently bite his lip; he whimpers as the taste of blood finds its way to my mouth. The sadistic side of me smiles at his pain, every other part rejoices: pain means this is real. I kiss him deeper, wanting so much more, wanting this moment to last for eternity…

"Larxene…Demyx." The kissing stops and we both freeze like deer in headlights. Of course Xemnas' stooge would come looking for us.

I quickly formulate a plan. "Brace yourself," I whisper to Demyx. Before he has a chance to respond, I kick him in the gut, sending him flying towards a handrail and right into Saïx's line of vision. I pounce on him and hit him across the face; the blood that's already there adds a bit more drama. "Keep your opinions to yourself, idiot, or I'll see to it personally that you are eliminated."

"That's enough, you two," the Kiss-up says. We both stare at him, awaiting instruction. "Larxene, back down. Demyx, go inside and clean up."

Obediently, he leaves, but not before giving me a secret smile. See you later, he mouths. Inside my chest, I can almost swear I feel a heart skip a beat.

* * *

**Happy belated Larxene+Demyx Day (12/9) (honestly, I think I'm the only one who likes this pairing...oh well). Sorry to anyone who dislikes it, but I think they're perfect together.**

**I'd love to hear what you guys think. Only a few more chapters before the end...**


	11. Croire en délires: Part 3

**Croire en délires: Part 3**

**Sorry for not updating in so long, anyone reading this. Wrapping up loose ends...not much more left of Larxene's story.**

**Warning: Contains some romantic elements and brief violence.**

* * *

Putting up the ruse was easy enough; pretending to have animosity towards someone was something I'd mastered long ago. Finding the means and time to spend with him was more of a challenge. While it took careful planning, we devised a system to communicate without anyone knowing what we were up to. We both had reputations to keep up after all. If I wanted to meet him, I'd wait in the Grey Area, listen to him play a few songs on his sitar, and then storm out in annoyance; if he wanted to see me, he'd play the lullaby he used to play for me when I had trouble sleeping. Neither of us was to ever follow the other right away, nor were we to use the same path to get to our special place. It was a flawless plan, fool proof, and air tight so no one would ever catch us, as long as we were careful.

I sat waiting for him in our spot, a hidden crevice near the top of one of the castle's spires. Cold, wet air brushes my uncovered arms, making my hair stand on end. I pull my knees closer to me, trying to stay warm.

"Larxene?" I hear a voice whisper. I stand up, making myself be seen; he walks closer to me and pulls me close. "Where's your coat? You're freezing."

"Like I care," I say as I kiss his lips. He kisses me back, sweet and innocent. He won't let me do anything further than kiss him; he doesn't want to use me, like so many have before. I told him I don't mind, but then he tells me love is about more than hormones. Love is a genuine feeling; because my view of love is so twisted, he practices restraint until I come to understand what true love is (that and until there's a ring one both of our fingers).

He pulls me out of the wind and into a sheltered corner, where he holds me gently in his arms. Off above the city, a storm gathers. Lighting dances and flashes in the clouds, its angry growl finding its way to us long after the light has disappeared.

I shiver a bit and Demyx unzips his jacket and wraps it around me, his chest supporting my back. "I love you," he whispers in my ear, holding me closer, sharing his body heat.

I want return the feeling, but flashes of memory dart through my mind and hold my tongue.

"What is it?" he asks, trying to look at my eyes. I shake my head, but can't answer; the words are stuck in my throat and tears threaten to fall down my face. "Hey," he says, taking my chin in his hand and turns me so I'm looking at him. "It's alright; you can tell me?"

I stay silent for a moment. Admitting this to him means I have weakness. Nearly everything in my being tells me it will bring only suffering if I tell him, but something deeper down tells me I can trust him. "I'm afraid I'll lose you again."

He pulls me closer and I let the tears slip down my face. My body is raked with small sobs as he pets my hair. "No, I won't let that happen again. I won't let anything take you away from me. I'm not losing you again."

He holds out his fist and opens it. Inside, a small, tarnished ring rests gently in his palm. He takes my hand and slips it on to my finger as I start to cry harder. "Let this be my promise to you, Larxene. No matter what happens to us, I will never stop loving you."

I admire the ring; it's really nothing special. It's incredibly simple and so old the type of metal can't be determined, but still its meaning is infinite. I blush, feeling stupid that I don't have thoughtful gift to give him. I reach for my coat and pull out one of my old knives. Sure, there's nicks and scrapes on it, but it's one of the first I ever made and there's a ton of value to it in my own eyes. "And this is my promise to you…"I say, placing the blade in his hand and wrapping his fingers around it, "that you are forever the only one that will ever hold my heart."

He looks over the knife before hiding it in his own coat pocket. Again, he looks at me with prying eyes. It's like he knows when I've got something on my mind. "Do you have something else to tell me?"

"No," I say, rather defensive. Why does he make me feel like this, so vulnerable and frazzled? "Well, sort of." Take a deep breath. "Edym, I hate to do this to you, but there's something I have to do."

"What is it?"

I explain to him my scheme, how I plan on flirting with the younger members to keep the others off our tails. Of course, I don't mention how I also plan on using those same boys for my own purposes, to use their abilities and leave them wanting more only so I can use them again. As I explain this to him, I can see he doesn't agree with me, that my plan infuriates him. "Edym," I say, putting my hand on his arm, "I know you don't like this idea, but believe me when I tell you that none of it is real. There's only enough room for one man in my life."

That statement seems to put him at rest. I lean back against him, pulling his arms around me and watch the storm far off in the distance.

* * *

The minds of men are so easily fooled. Like a siren, I lead them into my trap before taking what I need and leaving them to drown. My prey is easily lead astray; I'm certain I could make some of the older members fall if I so desired. Marluxia and Axel become my primary targets, with Zexion occasionally falling into the mix. I even try my luck with Saïx, but that creature is so far gone in the Superior's trap that he's out of my reach. No matter, these three serve me just fine. I get out of reconnaissance missions, sometimes even allowing Demyx in on the fun, while I run off to kill Heartless or enjoy time alone. Either way, I always get what I want and no one could be the wiser.

* * *

I enter the Grey Area, frustration festering on me like a disease. That zombie kid, Roxas, could drive someone to jump off a bridge. Why do I have to play babysitter?

"Larxene," the Kiss-up says from behind me. How could I have missed him on my way in?

"What is it, Saïx?" I growl at him.

"The Superior has requested an audience with you," he says, unfazed my hostility.

"Well, tell him to get in line."

"That was not an option." I look at him; signs of berserk read on his face, his teeth appear needle like. I'd learned long ago to not be intimidated by this show, but still, facing him in that form was not a wish of mine. Scoffing as I turn, I walk toward the throne room.

"Larxene," a voice calls out from behind me. I feel a strong hand on my shoulder and turn to see Marluxia's deep blue eyes. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"No can do," Scar-face says, appearing out of nowhere. "Lightning Bug's got somewhere else to be."

I turn so I can look at Xigbar. "Can you keep him occupied for just a little while, Xigbar?" I pout. The elder seems thrown off by my change in character. "Marluxia just wanted to give me tips on how to equip the newest member and assist him in collecting hearts. I'm so terrible at it."

He grumbles to himself for a moment before summoning a corridor. "I'll see what I can do," he says disappearing.

I wait until the corridor has completely faded before I turn to Marluxia. "Make it quick…the last thing I need is Snake Eyes angry at me."

"Nicely played." I glare at him; really, why do they think I need my ego stroked? I already know I'm good. He leans in close; he smells like a combination of roses and dirt. "I've been keeping my eye on you and I believe you'd be an excellent addition to my scheme."

"What scheme?"

"Ahh ahh…not until I'm certain I have your allegiance."

"Larxene!" Behind me, a corridor opens and the voice roars through it.

Marluxia grabs my arm as I start to fade into its embrace. "I will say this: it will get you what you most desire far sooner than what the Superior's will." I look back at him as tendrils of darkness swallow me; did he know?

* * *

"My time is valuable, Larxene," Xemnas hisses down at me. I feel like a child getting scolded. "I do not like to be kept waiting."

"My apologies, Superior," I spit out; it's like poison in my mouth. "I won't let it happen again." He nods his smug head in approval; I wish he'd drop dead out of that chair. "For what reason did you summon me?"

"It has come to my attention that your allegiance may be faltering." My breath catches in my throat, but I remain demure on the outside. His form fades and reappears beside me. "I thought I may offer my assistance to get you back on track."

He opens his hand to reveal a silver bracelet. "What is that?"

"This, my dear girl, is a means to remembrance. Put it on and it will take you away to a world where you will remember why it is that you are here."

"What if I refuse?" I say, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Then you will never know what lies on the other side."

Oh, how I hate him. Either way he wins. I take the bracelet and slip it on; he smiles his reptilian smile. "Open a corridor and the bracelet will open one to your destination. Once there, you have six hours until you are called back here." The corridor pulls me in, drawing me into the darkness. "Make the most of it."

* * *

What is this place? I wonder, kicking some of the debris at my feet. The world around me is dilapidated; the street littered with fragments of broken stone and glass and twisted metal. I make my way carefully over to the end of the street, which opens up into a clearer road. I walk along the cracked flagstone until in come to a plaza. I go to what's left of an old archway and run my fingers against the cool stone. Trickles over water seep from small crevices. My head aches; why do I feel I know this place.

"Come on, you guys," a voice says from through the arch. I run and hide behind some debris to avoid detection. A teenage girl with black hair and an adorable smile appears from the other side; Yuffie. "Hurry up…you guys are so slow."

"You should be talking," a grumpy voice says; Cid. The old man appears, carrying a box, accompanied by another man with spiky, blonde hair; blast from the past…Cloud.

"Why won't Merlin help us move this with his magic?" Cloud huffs.

"Cause Cid's insulted him so much," Yuffie points out.

"Why don't you stay quiet?" Cid snaps.

"Cid, Yuffie, stop fighting." The voice's owner, a reserved brunette, emerges from the arch carrying a computer screen; Leon. Images of him holding me after the attack…no, that's the past.

"That's right," a softer, feminine voice says from across the plaza; Aerith. "We'll have to work together if we want to see this world restored to how we remember it."

'How we remember it?' My eyes dart around, quickly taking in my surroundings. Flashes of a past world replace the current landscape. Realization hits hard; it's RadiantGarden. What on earth had happened here? And why had Xemnas sent me here?

Off in the distance, the clock tower chimes. How odd that they had fixed it first rather than buildings and streets. Deciding I want to get a better look of the city, I walk toward the square, sticking to the shadows. The tower climbs into the sky, scarred from years of darkness. After climbing the creaky stairs to the top, I find myself in a large room. Other than wood and other repair tools, a bed, a make-shift hanging rack, and table reside one corner of the room. Out of respect, I avoid the personal belongings and walk to the ledge outside. The remnants of the once beautiful city sit in shambles. I close my eyes and find outrageous pain inside me. What kind of evil did this?

I hear the steps creak; someone else is here. Feeling completely exposed on the ledge, I duck back inside and hide behind some boxes. The wood groans under my weight. "Who's there?" a young, female voice calls out. I push myself closer to the box. Suddenly, a burst of dark fire knocks a corner of the box off. I summon my weapons and dive to a new hiding spot, barely avoid another onslaught of magic. "You can't hide," the voice says. I grit my teeth; no one challenges me and gets away clean. I cast Thunderga and throw a knife at the same time. The girl screams as the knife makes contact with her skin. I rush toward her; she casts another spell, aiming for my head. I duck to avoid the blow, but the blast knocks my hood back. I pin her to the wall, my arm across her throat, knives inches from her aqua eyes. She looks at me in sheer terror, but the look fades to shock. "Raelne?" she chokes.

* * *

**Again, so sorry for the wait. Please review and/or comment. Thanks.**


	12. Croire en délires: Part 4

**Croire en délires: Part 4**

**The very end of Larxene's story. Hope you guys enjoy it. Underlined portion from Chain of Memories.**

**Warning: Contains some romantic elements, brief fight scenes, and a dark ending.**

* * *

Shock grips me and I release the girl, backing into a pile of crates behind me. She falls to the ground, gasping and coughing, trying to fill her lungs with precious air. When she can breathe again, her aqua eyes look deep into mine, her short, black hair obstructing her view. "It can't be you; I saw you…"

"Who are you?" I ask, holding out my knives, trying to portray some sense of control of the situation, but this kid has me spooked.

"It's me," she says, slowly standing, "Mystery."

I look over the girl: her hair no longer in identical braids, her dress replaced by a random array of clothing items, and obviously not a child any longer, but I still manage to see the traces of the girl I once knew. "Myst," I say, touching a lock of hair and pushing it out of her face. "Is it really you?"

I'm hit with a ton of bricks as she embraces me. Caught off guard, I wrap my arms around her trembling body as she cries. "It is you," she sobs. We both sink to our knees and I find my own eyes growing moist. I try my best to consol her, but I've never been good at that sort of thing. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Yes, it's really me."

"But I thought the Heartless killed you. I saw them."

"They did." She looks up at me in confusion. I then proceed to try and explain what Nobodies are, getting interrupted by her multiple times for clarification. It takes a decent amount of time, but eventually, she seems to understand.

"We have to tell the other," she says, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the stairs.

"No," I say as I pull away, "we can't"

"Why not? The others will be so happy you're here." She lowers her head and starts to draw in the sawdust with her foot. "Leon still blames himself for losing you."

I put my hand on her shoulder and lean so I can see her eyes. "I can't because I don't have much time here. But I promise, next time, I'll tell them. Right now though, I want to spend every moment I can with you."

Her face beams wit ha smile as she takes me hand. "Then let's go!" We race down the stairs and out into the town. I take care to put my hood back on as Myst shows me around "Hollow Bastion". The city I once knew so well stands in shambles, seemingly broken beyond compare.

"What happened here?"

"What do you mean?" the girl asks.

"I grew up here…this world was the city of light…fountains and flower gardens were everywhere…and this is all that's left?"

Mystery lowers her head, pained, as if part of her were torn out. "Darkness happened. It ate away at the land until only the castle was left. It happened so quickly."

"You saw it happen?"

She nods. "The Heartless brought me here after they took me, but I escaped. I've been here ever since, rummaging through the ruins to survive until I finally had to retreat into the catacombs under the castle."

"How long ago was that?" I ask, looking at her, wondering how long I've been gone for.

"A little less than a year ago."

"But…WHAT…you're at least two years older now."

"Yeah," she laughs, "about that. Long story short, somehow I got older real fast." She takes her pendant in her land and looks down at it quietly. "Not exactly sure how."

For some reason, I don't think she's telling me the whole truth, but I let it slide. As we walk around the town, I tell her about the past: the barracks that I used to train at, the library were us kids would go to hear stories, and how I'd watch Hikari's daughter as she picked flowers in the gardens.

Time passes so quickly. With less than an hour left, we return to the clock tower and watch the sun sink beyond the horizon, the sky painted in dark oranges, pinks, and navies.

"Why do you have to go?" Mystery asks for the hundredth time, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"I told you…cause my boss is stupid and refuses to let me live my life how I want it." We sit in silence for awhile; I do hate Xemnas even more for doing this to me. Here she is…the only reason I joined Organization XIII, and I have to leave her again. "I'll be back soon though. Then you and I and Edym can all go home and everything will go back to how it was."

"And you and Edym will get married, right?" she says, smile beaming. She'd been at this since I told her he was still alive as well.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet," I laugh. I look down at the bracelet…almost out of time. "Myst," I say, grabbing her attention yet again. "I have something for you." I reach around my neck and pull off my Nobody pendent and place it in her hand. "This necklace will keep you safe: keep any Nobodies away that may try to harm you, can summon them to help you, and most importantly, will let me know you're safe."

She puts it around her neck, letting it fall beside her own pendent. "Thanks Rae." She slips off one of her own bracelets and puts it on me. "And now, you'll have something to keep me close." I pull her towards me, my figure starting to fade away. "Please don't leave."

"Don't worry," I whisper, "I'll be back soon. I will always find you."

* * *

The sunset painted sky fades away, replaced by stark, white walls and thrones. "Did you enjoy your visit?" the Snake says from behind me.

Faster than lightning, I whirl around, back him into one of the thrones and pin my knives to his throat. "Why did you send me there?" I growl at him.

"I thought you might like to see your friend again," he smiles. He teleports away and I feel one of his ethereal blades at my throat. "You know she's safe now," he whispers in my ear. "There's no need to worry for her safety any longer. All over your attention can be devoted to our cause." He turns me so I'm looking into his golden amber eyes. "And if you ever pull a move like that again with me, I will make you pay."

He pushes me away, bidding me farewell. I can't summon a corridor fast enough to get away. I walk into the hall, storm towards his room, and pound on the door. The Assassin opens it.

"Larxene," he asks, "can I help you?"

"Your scheme…count me in."

* * *

Days drag by, occupied by either watching the Zombie and "helping" him collect hearts, trivial battle missions, or watching this girl at a place called Castle Oblivion. Some of the others refer to her as a witch, and I'll admit, there is something odd about her, but still, a part of me doesn't feel right treating her badly. I'll have to get over that.

There's a new member as well, but I've been forbidden any contact with her after…no, I'm not bringing that up again. Not that I mind, though; she gives me the creeps.

Marluxia finally explained his brilliant plan and I wait longingly to watch the Snake burn when we overthrow him. He has me looking out for other potential recruits, but I've yet to find anyone. The Zombie would be useful…Xemnas' pride and joy, so easily manipulated…but I dare not trust him with such valuable intel. I've risked so much to get here already; I will not jeopardize it by doing something as stupid as that.

After returning from a mission one evening, I notice Axel looking at something pasted to the glass. Looking over his shoulder, I see it's a summons. Some of us, five to be exact, are being moved to Castle Oblivion; I'm one of them, as well as Marluxia.

"Congrats, Larxene," Axel says, "looks like you get a ticket out of here." He looks past me and following his gaze, I see Demyx disappear down the hall.

I retreat to my room and gather my things, packing them for my new home. It's sad really, how quickly I finish. I let out a sigh and fling myself back on my bed. I look out the window, watching lightning crack against dark storm clouds, the sound of light rain as it hits the glass. As if on cue, I hear a sitar wail from further down the hall. I leave my room silently, my bare feet making no noise. I knock on his door, but after waiting a bit, I pound on it.

"Alight, Xaldin, fine," I hear him say from the other side of the door. "I'll stop, just go to bed al…" the door opens and he sees me standing there, smirking. "Laxrene?!"

"Do you deal with Xaldin a lot at this hour?" I ask, walking into his room.

He runs his hand through his hair, slightly embarrassed, as he closes the door. "He hates that I play late at night. I can't help that it relaxes me. Um…so…what are you doing in my room?"

"Am I not allowed to come see you?" I say coyly.

He sits down on the bed and puts his sitar down on the floor. "I didn't think you'd wanna risk getting seen."

"I think I can risk it. I am getting sent away tomorrow anyway." His head lowers and I sit down beside him again. "I saw you today; what's up?"

He takes my hand in his, rubbing his thumb over my ring. "I just can't stand the thought of losing you again."

"You won't lose me."

"I want to believe you, but…"

"Edym, I will not let anything take me away from you. Not even hell itself can separate us."

"I hope you're right." He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close, his breath warm on my neck. Outside, the rain thunders against the windows and lightning screams: the perfect storm.

"We will be together again soon, "I whisper. "I found Myst, Edym." He looks down at me with surprise. "When all this is done, we'll all go home, you, me, and her, and everything will go back to how things were."

"And we'll live happily ever after?" he laughs.

"I don't believe in those much anymore," I mutter after a few moments.

He pulls me closer and kisses the side of my head. "Then I'll have to teach you how to again." I snuggle close to him, wishing time would stop. I don't want to lose him again, not now, not ever.

* * *

I awake to find myself lying on Demyx's bed, covered by his blanket. I sit up and smile, seeing him asleep in the corner. I carry over the blanket and wrap it around him. I lean down and kiss him gently on the lips. "I love you," I whisper before leaving as silently as I came.

Few are there to see us off…only the three of the original six, Saïx, and even Axel shows up at the last minute. Apparently, he's coming with me and Marluxia to the top levels of the castle. No goodbyes are exchanged, no utterances of good luck, nothing: it's like we're lambs being led to the slaughter. Just before disappearing into the corridor, I notice a small movement from the hall. His cyan eyes look deeply into mine, tears running down his face. I turn quickly to hide my own. For some reason, this feels like goodbye.

* * *

I wipe the tears from my eyes even now. I could kill Axel: does he know what he's done? I throw open yet another door only to be greeted by nothing. Enough of searching for the traitor; I know exactly where that witch is. Time to end this.

* * *

It really is too much fun playing around with this Sora kid…a lot more fun than his zombie-of-a-Nobody Roxas. Watching his simple mind spin as I tell him "Riku" really isn't Riku…really, this is too easy. Then telling him Naminé's been playing with him this whole time…I'm so close to breaking him. If only she hadn't gotten here first, everything would be perfect.

Knives in hand, I'm ready to strike, to end this once and for all. Then she steps in front of me; stupid girl, wanting to be the righteous one all of a sudden. I hit her broadside and she flies next to the Riku Replica's carcass.

Then the kid has to go and play hero, rambling on about how he made her a promise even when he didn't.

"You're such an idiot," I huff. "There is no promise and there never was. You're just delusional. Must you insist on playing the hero? Whatever. If that's the way you want it…THEN YOU'RE GOING DOWN ALONE!!"

"Not if we can stop you!" Suddenly his friends are there beside him, rejoicing in their reunion, but still well aware that I've threatened their friend.

"Okay," I say, readying myself to fight them all. "Have it your way. More pain for you means more fun for me!"

The cards limit his actions, but this kid has gotten better since the last time I fought him. His attacks are fast and powerful, knocking away at my strength like it's nothing. My attacks barely faze him. He strikes me hard and I'm knocked to the ground. "This can't be happening!!"

I stumble up, struggling to stand. "No…no! I refuse to lose to such a bunch of losers!" Black smoke begins to surround my body, growing faster with every passing second. Pain ripples over my body. "I think I'm…I'm fading?" No, this can't be happening! "No, this isn't…the way I…I won't…allow…"

The darkness swallows the light, leaving me in inky blackness. I reach out, hoping to find some trace of light. Nothing. "No," I whisper. Suddenly, something grabs my throat and begins to pull me down. I scream, the pain of the darkness filling my lungs, drowning me, threatens to tear me apart. I call out for Marluxia, hoping my partner will save me. I call out for Xigbar, the devil that brought me into the world of Organization XIII. I call out for Xemnas, hoping even he will somehow offer me solace. The name I really want to call stays lodged in my throat; I'd never ask him to come to this hell to save me. Farther and farther, it drags me down, down to where there's no hope of rescue, of light, of love.

* * *

Time is endless here. The constant pain of breathing in darkness is like someone ripping your lungs with knives with every breath. The silence is deafening. You're all alone; no one can hear your cries for help. And all you can do is look back at your life with regret: watch him leave you and your mother again; pretend not to hear your mother selling herself to keep you alive; see her dead body after malnutrition killed her so that she could keep you alive; feel each of those men take a piece of your childhood away; trust some one long enough only to lose them; feel the blade rip your skin, thinking it was enough to stop the pain; promising you'd always be there for her, letting her be taken, and never keeping that promise; falling in love with him and promising you'd never let anything come between you again.

I was a fool for believing in dreams. Look where they got me.

* * *

**Special thanks to MidnightxMusic, One Hell Of A Ninja, Organization13Rocks, Walker of Nothing, and emmausgirl94, for faving; BlazingKaiogra, Candyflutter, One Hell Of A Ninja, Organization13Rocks, Walker of Nothing, emmausgirl94, ravenwingcorps, and thesecretkeeper11, for following; and every one who has been silently reading this story.**

**I'd love to know what you guys thought. I plan on writing Xion's story next (ladies first, after all). Please review.**

**~Ami**


End file.
